Days After
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Continuation of "Rough Night" Erik still has this feeling of being watched and he cannot shake it. What will happen when he leaves his underground home? Rated M for reasons! Further warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Posting once again because this is the only thing I have complete. Do Not Judge ME! So quick warning this part is going to be rather dark in away. Again rated M for reason. Sexual content and language. Turn back if at all uncomfortable will not hurt my feelings. French translations at the bottom.**_

* * *

Erik didn't like that he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. His one distraction was when he and Christine made love. Throughout the night that's all they could do. It wasn't until somewhere near the third hour of the morning they finally had it and drifted to sleep. When Erik opened his eyes he smiled because he found he was still spooning Christine. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a light squeeze not wanting to wake her. He laid there for a moment then the thought of being watched came back to him. He glanced over at the wall in front of him looking at the two way mirror that hung there. On the other side of the wall was his torture chamber. He had been meaning to remove it from the room making it solid wall but he kept forgetting to. Erik wondered if this nagging feeling was his way of telling himself it was finally time to take care of that. He needed the supplies though. So Erik mentally made notes of what all he needed, then looked to the clock. It was just a little passed nine and he decided not to wake Christine for her rehearsal. She had already missed warm up by this time and the understudy needed the practice. Erik slowly removed his arm from around Christine and sat up. "Erik?" He chuckled as he heard her sleepy murmur.

She rolled over on her back. Erik leaned down petting her messy blonde hair. "Right here amour." He whispered kissing her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed he was awake.

"I have some business I must attend to." He answered.

Christine scrunched her face. Then finally opened her eyes some to look at the clock. "Foutaise!" She exclaimed sitting up and Erik laughed. "I'm late!" She yelled at him still half asleep.

He grabbed her before she could get out of bed. "You aren't going anywhere today." He said still laughing.

"I'm not?" She asked.

"No. I am going up to give a list to Giry of things I need and telling her to make you up an excuse. Because when I get home the two of us are spending the day together." Erik explained. Christine smiled and kissed him stroking his face.

"That sound wonderful." She replied touching her forehead to his.

"I figured you would like the sound of that."

"Oui." Christine let her other hand trace its way up his chest. "And exactly what will we be doing today?" She asked in a low voice hoping to start right then.

"I'm sure we can get creative." He replied with a low chuckled then kissed her laying her down onto the bed. He pulled away and she pouted as he stood. "And you can think of all the creative ways while I'm out." She huffed glaring at him putting a fresh pair of pants on. "I will be an hour at the most." He promised grabbing a shirt from the wardrobe. "Then we will do whatever your little heart pleases mon ange."

Christine then smiled. "Promettre?"

"Vous avez mon parole."

"Bien." She said with a girlish smile.

He smiled at her after putting his suit jacket on then went to pick up his mask. He sat next to her on the bed and said, "And if I go back on it, maybe you can tie me up then."

"There's a thought I rather like." They shared a laugh but Erik now knew she was seriously considering his joke. He kissed her deeply then stood walking out of the room donning his mask.

"One hour!" She shouted.

"I know!" He yelled back and she laughed rolling over on her side closing her eyes wanting another couple minutes of rest.

She heard after a few moments the front door shut meaning Erik was off. While she lay there she began to mentally make a list of all the things her and Erik could do today. She did her best to think of things other than sex but after last night that's all she could think of. They had weeks of lost time to make up for especially if they were to start a family as they had talked about last month. Christine's thoughts then went to how wonderful a father Erik would be. She put this topic on her mental list because she wanted to talk to him about it again, just to make sure he still wanted a baby. She also thought about perhaps convincing him to go into the woods back behind the opera and go horseback riding and maybe even a picnic. The list continued to grow and she knew that they wouldn't get it all done in one day. Christine had just missed him so much this past month while he had been composing.

While lost in thought she didn't hear the front door open. The footsteps were so light they barley made a sound as he stepped into the room. Christine felt the bed shift and giggled keeping her eyes closed. "I thought you said an hour." He stayed silent and moved his fingers up the spine of her bare back. She softly laughed but found it odd that his hand felt damp. She put that thought aside assuming Erik had stuck his hand in the lake to grab the rope that had probably fallen in again. She felt his lips on her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. Something didn't feel right. "Erik?" She said rolling over and seeing that face.

Christine gasped trying to move quickly to get away but he grabbed her and pinned her down with his body. "Hello Christine." Raoul greeted with a sickening smile.

With one hand keep the blanket over her breasts the other tried to push him off of her. "Se libere! Erik will be back any minute! Then you'll be sorry!"

Raoul chuckled. "I highly doubt that. I highly doubt I will feel sorry at any point in the future after everything I've seen." Christine looked up at him confused. "Oh you don't know." He laughed again. "The mirror on the wall goes two ways. I figured you would remember that from the last time I was down here." Her face filled with horror at the realization Raoul had been in the chamber watching them make love. "I never knew you to be so vocal off the stage Christine. It truly made me regret giving up on you." His eyes began moving down her face looking at her hidden breasts. Raoul then looked back up at her with a twisted smile. "There's no need for this." He said fingering the edge of the blanket. "After all darling I have already seen everything you have to offer."

"You need to leave." She said attempting to hide the fear in her voice but failing. "Erik will be back soon."

"One hour I believe he said."

"Raoul-" She tried to plead him to leave but his hand shot out covering her mouth and she couldn't help the tears to slipped out of her eyes.

"There's no need to beg Christine. All in good time." He glanced over at the clock. "Your dear husband isn't due back for another forty minutes. Oh, doesn't that give us plenty of time." He pressed his body against her and she closed her eyes beginning to cry once she felt him manhood on her. With the one hand on her mouth the other went to undo his pants as he put his forehead to hers. "I won't tell if you won't. And if you do just think of it as the ultimate way to make him jealous." She cried even harder the tears just wouldn't stop. She could feel his other hand on her body and she didn't know what she feared more. His cock or his hands? "I believe I told you there is no need for this." He said in a threatening voice pulling the blanket off of her. If his hand had not still been on her mouth she would have screamed. She was frozen in fear. Christine wanted to move but she couldn't. She wanted to throw him off of her and run, but she couldn't move. She closed her eyes praying this was all just a bad dream or that Erik would walk through the door before Raoul got his pants off and kill him. Yes kill him. Christine never wanted somebody dead until now and she couldn't help but blame herself for this. She whimpered as she felt him entering her and started crying again when she heard him moan. His thrust grew in speed and the rougher they became the more pain she was in. The pain became almost blinding. All she could hear were his moans and her muffled screams. Where was Erik?

Outside then house moment later ...

Erik chuckled as he tied up his boat after Nadir had said something to him from the other one. "Let me go in first to warn her you're here." Erik said turning to the door and stopping losing his smile. The door was open.

"What is it?" Nadir asked.

"Something isn't right." He looked down at the stone ground and saw the just barley visible footprints leading to the house. Erik's heart began racing and he ran into the house. "Christine?!" He yelled hearing the inappropriate sounds from the bedroom. He was quick to Raoul pulling her off of her flinging him onto the ground. Erik looked to Christine as she curled up into a ball holding herself crying. He wanted to go to her but then he heard the laughter of her rapist. Erik's eyes narrowed grabbing him and throwing him out the bedroom door against the stone wall knocking down a picture with Raoul's head. "You're going to regret this boy!" Erik yelled picking him up off the ground by his shirt. Erik punched him across the face then kneed him in the abdomen. Erik threw him down the hall onto the floor then climbed onto him and proceeded to punched his face repeatedly.

"Erik!" He heard Nadir call. "Erik!" He yelled again grabbing him and pulling him off of Raoul.

"Get off me!" Erik yelled.

"Erik that's enough!"

"Don't you dare tell me he doesn't deserve this!"

"He does! But you need to be with Christine!" Erik stopped struggling and got his breathing under control. "I will deal with him you go to your wife." Nadir let him go.

Erik walked quickly into the room where Christine lay in a ball still sobbing. Erik wanted to cry with her but held it back. He walked over to the bed and sat down petting her head. She looked up and began to sit up. "Erik, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Erik shook his head. bringing her to his chest. "Shh. No. You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault." She clung to him and continued to sob. Erik held her tightly to him vowing that he would never again leave her side. He looked down at the bed where she had been laying and saw traces of blood he closed his eyes hoping that his substations were false. It took a long while but Christine eventually calmed some. Erik gently removed himself from her going to the wardrobe pulling out one of his longer shirts and taking it to Christine. She slipped it on then looked at him with tears still in her eyes. "Venez ici." Erik whispered to her and she propped her self up on her knees then he took her into his arms. Erik carried her into the bathroom and set her on the toilet. He turned his back to her and ran her a hot bath. He never understood how she could stand it at the extreme hot tempter. Normally when he ran her a bath he would make it luke warm to get on her nerves, but not today. Enough had happened today already. He placed into the water her favorite soaps and let them foam. Erik turned the water off as it reached the right amount. He turned to her as she stood and removed his shirt then walk to the tub. Erik took her hand to help her in but she paused.

"Will you stay at the door?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Christine I'm not going anywhere." He promised. She looked down at the water then nodded climbing in with Erik's help. She sat down and he squatted behind her to kiss the top of her head. "I'll be just outside if you need me." She nodded again and he left leaving the door cracked. He walked out of the bedroom to see Nadir cleaning the pieces of the frame that broke. "Where is he?" Erik growled.

"He is in the chamber. I've made sure he cannot get out this time."

"Are you certain?"

"Erik he is cuffed to the wall." Erik nodded. "I am going to get Giry and bring her down along with Philippe so he can deal with him." Erik nodded again.

"Be quick if I am left with him too long I swear to God I'm going to kill him Nadir."

Nair sighed. "Just focus on Christine. She is the most important thing right now Erik." He hung his head in reply then nodded.

"She always came here because this is where she felt safe. That's why I never bothered with finding us somewhere up above. She insisted staying here. And now this happens." Erik leaned against the doorframe laying his head back staring at the ceiling. "I don't understand how he got out of there for this to happen."

"The trapdoor." Nadir replied. Erik closed his eyes again feeling stupid for not double checking the trapdoor. "He remembered the way out from the last time he and I were in there."

Erik sighed. "I knew I should have checked the chamber before I left."

"You couldn't have predicted this Erik."

"But I could have prevented it!" He snapped finally looking at Nadir. "I could have stayed until she decided to wake up. I could have made her go with me."

"Could have will not change anything Erik." Erik looked away hating that he was right. "Clean up the mess. She shouldn't have to look at any of it." Erik nodded and Nadir left. He removed his mask and wiped away tears that spilled over. He decided to take a moment while he was alone. Erik didn't want Christine to see him like this. To see him cry. He had to be strong for her. After a moment he sniffled then cleared his throat before wiping his face again. Putting the mask back on Erik regrettably walked back into the bedroom and took off the sheets and blankets. He placed then in the corner of the room along with their clothes from last night so he could dispose of them later on. Perhaps once she was asleep tonight. If she slept at all tonight that was. Erik went and found a broom and swept up the remaining mess in the hallway throwing in the trash bucket in the kitchen. He went back into the bedroom and peeked through the crack in the bathroom door.

Christine picked her head up from under the water and ran her fingers threw her now wet hair. She sat there for a moment in thought then called softly, "Erik,"

He opened the door entering the bathroom. "Yes mon ange."

"Could you hand me my brush?" She said not quite looking at him. He nodded turning to the vanity he had put in the room for her and picked up the brush. He walked over next the tub handing it to her. "Merci." She said quietly.

"Is there anything else?" He asked and she shook her head. He nodded and started to leave.

"Wait." He heard her say a bit louder this time. He turned to look at her. "Some tea. With orange." She said after a moment. Erik smiled a bit at her and nodded. After he put the kettle on the stove he figured she would be getting out soon so ventured to the wardrobe and pulled out one of her night gowns and her silk robe. He walked into the bathroom and set then down on the seat of the vanity. He watched her stare at the clothes for a moment then leaned forward pulling up the drain to the tub. Erik walked to her side offering a hand that she took. Christine slight wince at lifting her legs didn't go unnoticed by Erik. He handed her a towel then told her he would be just outside if she needed him to which she nodded. Before he left he gently kissed her head.

He stood right outside the bathroom door for a couple minutes until the door slowly opened. Christine looked at him loving that he was so dotting. He went to pick her up in his arms. "Erik you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to but I'm going to." He said to her knowing she was still in pain. He lifted her up and carried her into the living room bridal style. Erik sat her down on the sofa and went to start a fire. It didn't feel cold to him but he knew Christine was almost always cold down here. Right after he got it going he heard the kettle start whistling in the kitchen.

* * *

 _Foutaise - Shit_

 _Promettre - Promise_

 _Vous avez mon parole - You have my word_

 _Bien - Good_

 _Se libere - Get off_

 ** _More to come. Much Love!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Erik brought back her cup of tea. He handed it to her and he smiled as she hesitated. "Three scoops of sugar and just two squirts of the orange." She looked at him and gave the smallest smile he had ever seen on her. As she started sipping on it he lost his smile wanting to re do this whole month. When Christine finished the cup of tea she handed it back to Erik. He sat it on the small coffee table they had in front of the couch. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

She shook her head, then he stood up. "But you can do something." She said softly.

"Anything, love."

She looked into his eyes and he feared she was going to cry again, but she didn't. "Hold me. The way you did when we first started. When we had no troubles. When you and I were all that mattered." Erik nodded knowing exactly what she meant. Erik offered her his hand and she took it. She stood and he walked her a few feet to his chair by the fire. Erik sat down and she sat on his lap curling up as he put his arms around her. They were silent, but this is what she wanted. After they had first married this is how they would spent their tame nights. When it was a long day of rehearsal for Christine, they would eat then sit together in Erik's chair just like this. He felt her warm up now that she was closer to the fire and parts of her hair began to dry. Erik knew once it was dry she would want it brushed. He knew that when it was finally dry her frizzy curls would irritate her, they always did. After a long while they heard the door open. Erik sighed, he just wanted to hold her without worry for a little longer. Christine pretended that she didn't hear it and stared straight ahead and cuddled just a little closer to Erik. He held her a little tighter as she did it.

Giry was nearly brought to tears at the sight. Christine looked so small. So, broken. Even after the passing of her father, Gustave, she had never looked as broken as she did right now in Erik's arms. Erik finally met Giry's gaze as she walked closer to them. She saw a mix of frustration and sadness in his eyes, then she nodded. Erik loosened his hold on her. "Christine," He said softly. They allowed her a moment to sit up and look at Erik. "Madame is going to look you over. Make sure you aren't hurt too bad physically. Alright?" Christine refused to speak, so she just nodded. Erik nodded in return. He stood up keeping her in his arms and sat her on the sofa. Erik's pet her still damp hair lovingly, but she didn't look at him. He sighed then looked to Giry.

"I'll shut the doors to give you girls privacy." He said and Giry thanked him.

Erik walked out of the room and pulled the doors closed. He turned to see Nadir standing with Philippe. Philippe sighed and said, "Erik, I'm sorry. I had no idea he was coming down here. If I had I would have stopped him."

"Save your breath Philippe." Erik replied and shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"When my father hears of this-" Philippe began.

"I'm more worried about what will happen when our mother hears of this." Erik said, then Philippe nodded. It was hard to believe that the three were brothers. Half-brothers. Erik and Philippe shared the same mother, whereas Raoul and Philippe only shared the same father. Philippe was the only true child out of that marriage. Erik was caused by an affair shortly after Philippe was born. Erik ended up being raised at the opera due to his mother, Selene's, connection with Madame Giry. Erik was only sent away after Raoul was born when he was 5. The Count, William, decided that he would only claim two boys, the ones with his blood. William was never so cold as to deny Selene access to seeing Erik, and he always made sure Erik had funds to be taken care of. "Do either of them know?" Erik asked.

Philippe shook his head. "I figured they don't need to know until I get some answers myself." Erik nodded.

Nadir inserted himself in. "I still feel they should know now." He said and the brother's looked at him. "I will go tell them. And if they wish to come and confront Raoul I will not stop them."

Erik wasn't sure how he felt about that, but Philippe nodded. "That will give me plenty of time to speak with our wayward brother." Philippe said.

"Your, wayward brother." Erik corrected. "I've never claimed him as my family, and after today I could care less if anyone even claimed him at all." Philippe understood his anger. Honestly Philippe hardly wanted to claim Raoul himself.

"I'll show Philippe to Raoul, then I'll let myself out." Nadir said walking off with Philippe. Erik now stood alone. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted more than anything to kick Philippe out to give himself the chance to kill Raoul. Erik leaned against the wall next to the music room opposite the living room. His hatred of Raoul was the only thing keeping him from tears. The only thing able to distract him from the fact Christine was not in his arms. Erik snapped his head up when he heard the click of the doors opening. Madame Giry open both of them then stepped out. Erik glanced in seeing a look of horror in Christine's eyes. He quickly looked to Giry. "What's wrong? What did she say?"

Giry sighed looking down. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this Erik."

"Tell me what?" He demanded. "What is wrong with my wife?" He asked very worried.

Giry sighed again closing her eyes. "Erik, Christine was pregnant."

Erik felt as if he had been punched in the gut. All of a sudden, he was breathless as well as speechless. It was a wave of utter terror that washed over him. The blood on the bed was exactly what he feared. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He continued to secretly hope that at any moment he would wake up and do this morning all over again. "What?" He said after a long moment of silence.

Giry finally looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Christine was pregnant. She lost the baby this morning. I had my suspicions that she might have been through most of the month. It was true. I'm so sorry Erik." Erik just stood there then eventually looked to Christine. He stepped back wanting to go to the chamber, but Madame grabbed his arm. He looked to her as she said, "Don't. She needs you more."

Erik nodded looking to his wife. Griy let go to allow him to walk into the room, but then he stopped and told her to bring him her brush and a ribbon. Madame smiled and nodded. Erik sat next to Christine who sat in a ball on the sofa. She didn't look at him for the longest time. When she finally did there tears once again in her eyes. Christine looked as if she were about to say something, but Erik shook his head. "You don't have to say anything ange." He placed his hand on her knee. "That's what has always been so wonderful about us. We don't always need words to communicate. Christine nodded in agreeance. Her eyes went back to whatever she had been staring at before and Erik just sat there keeping his hand lovingly on her knee. It was just so she would know he was there for her still and so she would know that none of this was her fault.

Madame returned moments later with what Erik had asked for. By this time Christine's hair was completely dry and frizzy from where it had yet to be brushed. Erik took them and got up. Christine looked at him slightly confused but then moved forward some on the sofa so Erik could sit behind her. He gently began to brush her hair. He had always loved her messy blonde locks. Most nights after making love he would lay there and run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. Then there were many occasions where he had helped her with her hair for performances. He brushed until there were no tangles, then he put her hair into a lose braid. As he tied off the end he noticed Philippe and Madame in the foyer talking in hushed tones. Erik huffed annoyed, then cleared his mind focusing once again on Christine. He finished tying and asked her, "Does that feel alright?"

Christine turned her head and nodded. Then she looked forward again and leaned back onto Erik's chest. He kissed her head putting his arms around her. Erik wanted to get her mind off of things. So he hummed in her ear his new song.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nadir came back and only then did Erik leave Christine's side. He only left because he was curious if his mother would actually be coming. He moved Christine back to his chair knowing it would be warmer there. He asked her if she needed anything and she shook her head staring into the fire. Erik gently kissed her head then went to the group in the foyer. "How is she Erik?" Nadir asked.

Erik just looked at him unsure how to answer. "Never mind. It was a stupid question." Nadir said.

"What did they say?" Erik asked him.

"Selene wants to come, but William is worried about the journey down here." Nadir replied.

Erik nodded his understanding then sighed. "If this incident has proved anything, it is that all my traps have been dismantled. Besides mother knows the way down." Erik said.

"Erik," Madame spoke. "I think perhaps we should move her up." Erik looked at her slightly shocked. "We can put her up in my apartment. Since Meg moved out I have an extra room."

"No." Erik said plainly.

"I can offer my home if you feel it better." Nadir suggested.

"No. Moving her up above is out of the question." Erik stated firmly. "This is our home and I will not have her chased out of it."

"No one is chasing her out Erik." Philippe said.

"She is not leaving." Erik said.

Madame huffed. "Erik, being here is no longer good for her. She needs a real doctor. She needs a change of scenery. She needs to go up."

"If she needs to go up it will not be today and that's final." Erik snapped loudly and they all fell silent.

"Erik," Christine's small voice pipped up.

Erik turned immediately to see her standing in the doorway. "Christine," He replied shocked she was up.

"I wish to lay down. I want to try and sleep some." She said looking only at Erik.

He nodded. "Of course." He thought for a moment knowing she wouldn't want to go back into the room they shared. "My room then?"

She nodded. He went to her putting an arm around her walking with her. "Erik," Nadir called stopping them. "Your room has nothing to offer but storage boxes and a coffin. Don't make her sleep in there."

"Nadir is right Erik." Madame said. "Christine, darling, you will be much more comfortable-"

"Assez!" Christine yelled turning to look at them. Erik looked at her more than a little shocked. "I am not going up! I am not leaving! This is my home and I'm staying! I've slept in the damn coffin before and I will do it again if I please! Alors tout le monde, merde!"

They all just looked at her in awe. Erik was the first to speak. "Well, I believe that is that." Christine just stood there staring at them all. He put his arm back around her drawing her attention. "It's alright now, ma amour. Allons." After another moment she nodded and turned.

Erik walked her down the hall and into his room. He left her at the door to light the candle next to the coffin. Erik wanted to laugh thinking of the last time they were in here. The last time was there two-month anniversary and Christine had insisted making love in this room. She considered it a type of challenge to do it in the coffin. After he lit the candle he heard Christine chuckle. He looked at her. It was nice to see the small smile on her face. "What?" He asked.

"I know you're thinking the same thing I am." She replied then he laughed. "One of our more adventurous sex stories."

"Indeed it was." Erik replied stroking her hand gently smiling at her. For this brief moment he was happy she was thinking of something other than Raoul.

The moment didn't last. Seconds later her smile vanished and she looked away from him. Erik sighed then went to move a couple of boxes to the other corner. Erik's room was mainly used for storage now. Not all of Christine's things had a place in the home yet. It was a project that they had both been working on for some time now. Erik pulled out a couple of blankets from the closet in his bathroom and took them to the coffin.

Erik was always in the other room since they married and now the coffin only had a bare mattress. He placed the first blanket one over the mattress then laid the other over the edge. He went back into the bathroom closet and took out a pillow placing it at the top.

Afterwards Erik walked back over to her and shut the door before picking her up. "Thank you." She said, and he almost asked what for but she read his mind. "I was tired of hearing them bicker. They're growing annoying." Erik chuckled sitting her in the coffin then grabbing the blanket on the edge. "Did I hear Nadir and Philippe say something about your mother?" She asked.

Erik nodded. "I don't know if she will be coming down though." Erik replied draping the blanket over her legs.

"I hope she doesn't." Christine said sadly. "I wouldn't want our first meeting to be because of," She stopped herself not really sure what to call this day. She wanted to cry, but she was refusing to. Not again. "Something like this." She finally said.

Erik sighed. "I understand." He replied and she was silent again. "Can I do anything for you?" He asked and it snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes." She nodded. "Take my mind off of things." She said.

Erik chuckled. "How?"

She shrugged. "I don't care how. I just don't want to think of anything outside this room." She looked as though she was about to say something else so Erik waited. "I don't even want to think of," Tears welled up again.

Erik placed a hand on her back. "We won't talk about the baby." She sniffed and nodded. Christine was thankful he didn't make her say it. It hurt her deeply to think that she was developing a plan to talk to Erik about conceiving, but she was already pregnant.

Erik sighed and removed his mask. He knew Christine hated it when he wore it when they were alone. Erik began to looked around the room in thought. He got an idea grabbing the closest box to him and slid it over. "We can finally go through some of these like we've been planning for months."

She smiled and nodded. Erik opened the lid. It appeared to be old costumes. He pulled them out one by one presenting them to Christine. She would either say yes or no to decide if they would be kept or not. His unmasked face scrunched as he pulled out the last costume. "God no. Please throw it away." She said about the costume he pulled out. She realized that he wasn't paying attention. "What is it?"

He tossed the costume aside then reached into the box pulling out a violin. He heard Christine gasp and looked at her. "Is this-"

"Papa's." She nearly whispered. "I thought I lost it."

Erik smiled and caressed the instrument, "Your father had excellent taste." He remarked.

"He would have loved you." Christine said and Erik laughed. She stared at it and sighed. "I wish it was still able to be played." The strings on it had either broken or were frayed from years of neglect. Erik looked at her then smiled handing it to her and standing. She watched him with a confused look. "What are you doing?" She asked as he went to his chest in the corner.

Erik pulled out a small box then returned to his seat next to the coffin. He took the violin from her then opened the box. "I picked up some new strings my last trip to the market."

"Erik, you don't have to use them on Papa's violin. Those are meant for yours." Christine said as he removed the old ones.

He chuckled setting the old strings in the box. "Mine is not due for new ones until later this month. I bought some extra just in case. Even if this isn't mine, it deserves to be taken care of." Christine smiled sweetly at him and just watched as he fixed it. They sat in silence, but it was peaceful.

Christine watched him fascinated by his every move. She always enjoyed watching Erik work, and watching him fix things had always entertained her. Erik could see her eyes getting heavy as he finished replacing the strings. He positioned the instrument under his chin and began to play softly. As he played Christine put her head down on the pillow in the coffin. He watched her slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik had long since finished his song but refused to leave her side. Christine was fast asleep and he actually prayed that she was dreaming something pleasant. With the door shut and Christine asleep Erik sat in the chair next to the coffin with his face in his hands. He let himself be weak in this moment. His thoughts were on the child. Christine's child. His child.

Erik had always created things. He taught himself how to paint, sculpt, sketch, and compose. He never thought that he would have the chance to create life. He wept for that life. He couldn't help but be in love with someone he would never know because he had been the one to create them. What he saw in his mind was a beautiful child with Christine's eyes and spirit. He saw a perfect child. He could see himself playing with the child and teaching the little one to play the piano. He saw a wonderful life for his child that was now lost to them forever.

Erik had never realized exactly how badly he wanted a child until he saw the blood on the bed. When Giry told him the news he could feel his heart breaking. He kept telling himself that they would have another chance and they can try again, but a part of him feared that they would never get that lucky again. He cried because he felt he had let down Christine and his child. Scenarios played through his head where he never left that morning. Raoul never hurt Christine. The baby was fine. He hated himself for seeing those scenes because it all happened and they had to accept it before they could move on.

He heard the door open. Erik quickly wiped his face and put on his mask. He looked up to see Philippe standing there. Before Philippe could say anything, Erik put a finger to his lips then pointed to Christine. Philippe looked and smiled softly at Christine sleeping. He found it a little odd that she was able to sleep so soundly in a coffin. He looked back to Erik and whispered, "Mother and Father are here."

Erik looked a little shocked but nodded after a moment of thought. "I'll be there in a moment." Philippe nodded then left. Erik sat another moment staring at Christine, then sighed putting himself together. He stood then quietly exited the room and went down the hall.

Edward stood as he always did, tall and confident. He wore one of his finest as to intimidate others around him. Erik was impressed that there was a small amount of sympathy in his eyes. Selene was in one of her more simple dresses and looked at Erik as only a mother could. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "Erik," Selene said walking to him and putting her arms around him. She pulled away after a moment. "Nadir told us what happened."

"He couldn't have told you everything." Erik replied.

Selene scrunched her face. "What do you mean?"

"Christine," He held back tears refusing to cry in front of Edward. "Christine, was pregnant." He struggled to say. "She lost the baby." He choked out.

"Oh mon Dieu." Was Selene's only reply.

"Erik," Edward said his normally intimidating demeanor falling away. For the first time in years he looked at Erik in a fatherly way. "I'm truly sorry to hear that. I promise you that Raoul will be dealt with properly. This won't be swept under the rug."

Erik didn't believe him, but he nodded anyway. He knew that if Edward didn't handle it properly then Erik would act and end the boy once and for all. "He will make good on that promise Erik." Philippe said seeing the disbelief in his eyes.

"Where is Raoul?" Edward asked.

"The chamber. Philippe can show you." Erik replied monotoned not caring if Edward was judging him.

"And Christine?" Selene asked. "Where is she?"

"Resting." Erik replied. "Unfortunately, I don't think it a good idea for the two of you to meet tonight mother." Selene looked at him concerned. "When she heard you may be coming she told me that she hoped you didn't, because she didn't want this to be how you met."

Selene nodded. "I understand. But please if there is anything I can do just tell me. I can only imagine what she is going through."

Erik started to speak when there was a scream from his bedroom. Erik ran as fast as he could to the room. Christine was awake and attempting to climb out of the coffin. Erik rushed to her afraid she would do herself further harm. "Christine what's wrong? What happened?" He demanded as he held her shoulders trying to keep her in the coffin.

"Stop! Let me go! I have to get to her! He has to be stopped!" She screamed fighting with him.

Erik climbed into the coffin and pulled her tight to him. With her back on his chest he held her arms to her as she continued to try and fight him. She cried and screamed but he wouldn't let her go. "Christine, it's alright. I'm here. I've got you." He repeated until she stopped fighting. Afterwards it was just a rough sob. "Shh. It's alright. I've got you." He kept saying as he lay them back down into the coffin.

Philippe and Selene stood in the doorway. "I think Erik has it covered." Philippe said leading his mother away from the scene.

Erik loosened his hold on her arms and she immediately held her stomach curling into a ball. "He killed her." She said sobbing.

Erik kissed her head allowing a tear to escape. "Shh. I know."' He held her close for comfort. It seemed like hours before she finally stopped crying and they just lay there. She didn't go back to sleep even though Erik could see that her eyes were very heavy. "You should try and get a little more sleep." Erik whispered.

She shook her head. "No." She replied in a raspy voice.

"Christine," He started to argue but she interrupted him.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him. I actually had a dream that started out perfect. It was you and me. Then there was our baby. She was perfect. But Raoul came. He killed her. Our perfect little girl." He could feel her shaking still and heard her sniffle. Erik was silent. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No. I've already told you that none of this is your fault." Erik replied.

"No." Christine said turning on her back to look up at him. "You didn't even want a baby. And yet here I am going on about losing her."

"Don't say that." Erik wanted to scream but refrained. "Why would you say that?"

Christine looked at him slightly confused. "It was a conversation we had a long while ago. You told me that you didn't want children. You said that you feared they would look like you, and that you didn't wish that upon any child." She explained. "I remember right after you said that, I vowed that I would change your mind."

Erik shook his head. "Je suis desole mon cheri. Don't you dare think for a second that I would not have wanted this child. And don't you dare think that I am not mourning with you ma amour." He gently wiped away tears from her face. "You really think it was a girl?" He asked. Christine nodded. "We should name her then. I feel it faux to refer to her as just 'the baby'. Don't you agree?"

Christine nodded. "Je suis d'accord." She whispered. "Something meaningful."

"D'accord." Erik replied and thought. "Gala."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "What does it mean?"

"A girl who is brave, happy, and peaceful." Erik explained. "I believe she would have been a very brave girl. Constantly on some sort of adventure like her mother."

Christine's smile grew a little and she let out a small laugh. "That would have caused her a lot of trouble."

Erik chuckled. "I agree, but she would have been a happy child. No matter how much trouble she would get herself into." Erik watched as Christine smiled and put her head against his chest. Her eyes grew heavier. "Most importantly though. I believe she is at peace, and that is what we must hold on to my darling."

Slowly Christine closed her eyes snuggling into his chest. "She would've had your eyes." She murmured.

Erik smiled. "With your little curls." He said petting her hair.

"And you talent." She said quietly drifting to sleep.

"And everything else I adore about you." He whispered holding her tightly. In his mind he prayed. He actually prayed. Something he hadn't done in nearly a decade. He prayed she would have pleasant dreams. He wouldn't even mind a dreamless sleep for her.


End file.
